When You Believe
by Dobby's Elf
Summary: There can be miracles when you believe. “It’s not your time! Don’t leave me!” he cried and held tightly onto her body, “I love you! Do you hear me? I love you!”. The story is much better than the summary I promise! A sweet RHr oneshot.


A/N: I heard the song 'When you believe' by Whitney Houston and this story just created itself in my mind and I decided to write it down. A Ron and Hermione One-shot, I hope you'll like it. Please r&r and tell me what you think,

Disclaimer: I do not own Ron and Hermione, they belong to the brilliant J.K. Rowling, nor do I own the song 'When you believe' it belongs to Whitney Houston.

_**

* * *

**_

**When you believe,**

_Many nights we've prayed  
With no proof anyone could hear  
In our hearts a hopeful song  
We barely understood,_

The final battle was at its highest. Screams were heard. Curses were shouted. Bodies were falling. A fight for the greater good, a fight for love, a fight for the light, the goodness had to win. He was one of the few who had known from the start that this day would come sooner or later. And now it was here.

Now we are not afraid  
Although we know there's much to fear  
We were moving mountains long  
Before we knew we could  
(Oh yes),

He looked over at Hermione who was fighting against a Death Eater. It looked like she was going to win. Her face showed determination and it made all of his fears leave his body. This he would do for her. Though she knew nothing of his secret love for her, he would prove tonight that he loved her more than anything by making the darkness go away. He looked back at the non-moving Death Eater who was bound by hands and feet in front of him. Another one to Azkaban.

_There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe,  
(Oh yeah),  
_

Out of the corner of his eye he saw a Death Eater point his wand at Hermione's back. He turned around quickly and pointed his own wand at the Death Eater, "Stupefy!" he yelled and the Death Eater fell to the ground. He hurried with tying both his hands and feet together, as he had done with the other, before he would start to move again. One more for Azkaban.

_  
In this time of fear  
When prayers so often proves in vain  
Hope seems like the summer birds  
Too swiftly flown away,  
_

He heard a cry of pain from behind him, it sounded like Hermione. He turned around in time to see her body hit the ground. "Hermione!" he screamed terrified as he ran towards her. He fell to his knees beside her almost lifeless body and lifted her onto his lap. Leaving all the madness around them to the others. All that mattered now, was Hermione.

_  
Yet now I'm standing here  
With a heart so full I can't explain  
Seeking faith and speaking words  
I never thought I'd say,  
_

"Don't die! Please Hermione!" he cried, his tears falling from his own face and landing softly on hers, which didn't show any sign of life. "It's not your time! Don't leave me!" he cried and held tightly onto her body, "I love you! Do you hear me? I love you!"

_  
There can be miracles when you believe (when you believe)  
Though hope is frail its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve (you can achieve)  
When you believe, somehow you will  
You will when you believe,  
_

"He's dead!" he heard someone cry of joy and people started to cheer. "He's gone!" he heard another one cry joyfully, "He's finally gone". "What a miracle!" a woman called. His body shivered as he heard them cheer. He could see no reason for it, Hermione was not cheering so no one should.

_  
They don't always happen when you ask  
And its easy to give in to your fears  
But when your blinded by your pain  
Can't see your way straight through the rain  
a small but still, resilient voice  
Says love is very near _

_(yeah, yeah),  
_

He cried into her hair. "I love you Ron" a soft weak voice said. He looked wide-eyed at the body he was holding in his arms. She looked at him with soft eyes, "I love you" she said again. "Hermione" he breathed and held her close into his body, "you're alive". "You told me not to leave you" she smiled.

_  
There can be miracles when you believe  
Though hope is frail its hard to kill  
Who knows what miracles you can achieve  
When you believe, somehow you will  
Somehow you will, you will when you believe,  
_

They kissed a soft and wonderful kiss, a kiss only two who love each other more than life itself could ever share. "I love you" he said as they broke apart. "I love you too" she said and they shared another wonderful kiss as cheers still could be heard in the background. The greater good had won. The battle was over and love was found.

You will when you believe, just believe,  
You will when you believe, just believe, _You will when you believe,_

* * *

Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and please leave a review:)


End file.
